Finally!
by emilyjasmine
Summary: Severus has been asking Hermione forever and has been getting the same answer, it's now time for him to try a different method to get his love to agree. Revisited and better than before, I think so anyway xD


_Finally;_

_A Severus Snape and Hermione Granger fanfic;_

_By emsslovesronalways;_

_Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot;_

"Marry me?" He asked between kisses.

"No," I replied once again.

We've had this conversation many a times and it's always the same answer. It's not that I don't love him; I just think that I'm too young to be considered as a wife.

I'm redoing my 7th year as I spent the time I should have done it travelling with Ron and Harry and so much has happened since then. Ron and I dated for a while and during that, I realised that I'd wasted so many tears on him back in the day, especially when he was with Lavender the first time. He's back with her now and I'm actually happy for them this time. Harry and Ginny are still together and going strong too.

oOoOo

After the welcome feast that was given at the beginning of every school year, Headmistress McGonagall announced that the Professors were to choose a single student that they would make their apprentice.

The morning after the announcement to everyone that that was happening I received 4 Owls.

One was from Professor Lupin, who had become the DADA professor after the war; another was from Professor Black, who had been helped out of the veil by Harry and Minerva and was the new Transfiguration professor, taking over Minerva. The third letter was from Professor Flitwick and the final one was surprisingly from Professor Snape who was back in his comfort zone as Potion's Master. They all were regarding the same thing. They all wanted me to be their apprentice.

The choice wasn't that hard to make. The only thing I wanted to do in later life was something to do with Potions, so I wrote back to them with my answer.

A week after that, I got another Owl from Professor Snape.

_Miss Granger,_

_I would like to start your apprenticeship this evening. Could you please come to my office at 6:00pm?_

_Thank you,_

_Professor Snape._

The polite tone in the letter made me quite curious so I went down to the dungeons open minded.

oOoOo

"In this first lesson, we will be brewing Amortentia," Professor Snape announced. I nodded and helped him get the ingredients out.

I couldn't trust my voice at this time. I've always crushed on Professor Snape. The time when Professor Slughorn made this potion, I smelled everything that was to do with Ron; but now I was nervous that it would still smell like that.

We worked in silence mainly; the only words uttered were to pass the ingredients and finally, after 2 hours of hard brewing, it was done.

"What do you smell?" He asked, of course he'd ask that. "I'll tell you what I smell afterwards," He added and smirked. But this smirk was kind hearted.

I couldn't believe at first what I smelt. I smelt dark chocolate mixed with the sweetness of strawberries, along with warn parchment and fresh ink. But the most embarrassing thing i smelt was the smell of his robes. My professor's robes! There was no way that I was going to say that allowed.

"I promise to tell you what I smell, Hermione," He said again. He took me off guard when he said my name. He smiled at me this time instead of a smirk. So I gave in.

"I smell a deep chocolate, mixed with strawberry, fresh parchment with fresh ink and ..." I whispered, but I couldn't continue. During my speech my cheeks had grown scarlet and I found myself looking at my new shoes.

"Go on, Hermione," He urged.

"And your robes," I rushed.

And then he smiled the most breath taking smile I've ever seen.

"Would you like to know what I smell?" He asked, walking further towards me. And without waiting for my acknowledgement, he continued. "I smell white chocolate, old books and a delightful sweet smell of flowers and passion fruit."

I blushed even more then. That was my shampoo, wild flower and passion fruit. He then step further towards me at the same time I turned round to face him.

Simultaneously, I leant up and he leant down and his lips brushed against mine but that was enough to set the spark alight.

The rest of the lesson planned was forgotten and his bed was fully used.

oOoOo

And that's how it started. We've been dating for 5 months now. I'm 19 years old and it's February. There's 4 months left of Hogwarts and Severus celebrated his 39th birthday last month and once again, we're found on his sofa snuggled up having the same conversation.

"Why won't you marry me, my love?" He asked.

"I'm 19, Sev. I'm too young," I replied.

"We don't have to marry straight away; I just want the whole school to know that you, my beautiful girlfriend, are mine." He told me and kissed again.

I want that too, don't get me wrong. It's frustrating going around school with Ginny pretending to dislike my boyfriend. Severus has told me I can tell Ginny about us, but I just want us to be a secret right now. I didn't say this, I just kissed him more.

"I know why you won't marry me," He stated.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"It's because I haven't told you that I love you, isn't it." He replied. That shocked me. "But I do, you know. We've been in a relationship for 5 months and I think it's time to tell you. I love you Hermione Jean Granger, I always have and I always will."

How on Earth can a girl reply to that? Seriously. The man of your dreams has just announced his love for you.

He smiled at me nervously like he did if he'd done something risky. I smiled back and snuggled into his chest.

"Severus. I love you too, but, being told what I already know isn't going to make me say yes anytime soon," I told him honestly.

"I'll change your mind soon enough, my darling," he whispered into my ear. I snuggled myself closer to his chest and fell asleep there.

oOoOo

A few weeks went by without Severus asking me to marry him again and although it was easier for me to be around him, it was unusual. He was plotting something; I was sure about it.

I needed someone to talk to about it. It was time to tell Ginny.

oOoOo

Gin and I always eat meals and study together. It's a habit now since Harry and Ron didn't come back to school, as they went straight into Auror training, but today I took her to the Room of Requirement and sat her down on one of the sofas the room had provided for us.

"Hermione, will you just tell me what's going on?" She asked me when the room had served us drinks and we were finally seated.

"I have a boyfriend." I announced. There was no shock on her face. I should have known that she'd figured it out.

"Hermione, that's obvious. I do notice when you don't come back to our dorm at night. I'm not thick you know," she added when I giggled.

"I should have known," I sighed.

"Are you planning on telling me who it is or am I just going to sit here and watch you drink?" She asked.

"Severus Snape," I mumbled so quietly I doubt she heard me. That was true, it seemed.

"Come again?" she asked.

"Severus Snape is my boyfriend." I replied and she giggled.

"I knew it!" She cried and I couldn't help it, I started chuckling with her.

We sat in silence for a few moments while I tried to decide how to tell her my problem. Well it wasn't really a problem. I love Severus more that words can say but I don't know if I'm ready for everyone knowing that. I want to marry him; I do, just not yet.

But I suppose I should try and see it from his point of view. He's been in love with a girl all of his life, a girl who never loved him back. Then she died. He's finally found someone he wants to spend the rest of his life with and he loves her dearly, just like she loves him. I suppose every man wants to be married before he's 40 and he's getting closer to that age every day.

"What's up?" Ginny asked, taking my attention away from my thoughts.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"You're looking at your shoes and your face is in deep concentration. And besides, Hermione, you're my best friend, I can always tell what mood you're in. I get that from my mum." She replied and smiled.

"Severus has asked me to marry him," I paused when she gasped, "about 50 times." I continued when she didn't say anything.

"50 times?" she asked confusion plastered on her face.

"I always say no," I confessed.

"What? You love him, yes?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"You want to spend the rest of your life with him, yes?" She asked.

"Of course I do." I cried.

"Then why do you say no?" She asked, flabbergasted.

"I'm 19 Gin." I told her.

"I'm 17 but that doesn't mean I'd say no to Harry if he asked me tomorrow." She reasoned.

"I guess you're right," I sighed and made my way to my head girl office which I shared with the head boy, Draco.

"I always am," I heard her reply behind me.

oOoOo

Months have passed and Severus hasn't asked me to marry him again since the night he told me he loved me. I was worried now; maybe I've blown my chance. But that all changed when graduation came.

Everything went to plan. I got all O's in my NEWTS and a special certificate in Potions, which is what you get after getting an apprenticeship. And since I am Head Girl, and Draco is too lazy, it's my job to read out a speech at graduation.

I was stood at the front of the Great Hall with the staff members and Draco. The other students and parents were sat in the audience. My parents were there beaming up at me.

They're so proud of me and I'm so grateful that they've forgiven me for taking away their memories, we're now even closer that before and they fully support my relationship with Severus.

My speech took so long to write but I'm happy with how it turned out and it was finally time for me to get it off my chest.

"Hogwarts has been the most amazing time of my life. I've met the greatest of friends and had the most amazing memories. The only down side I can think of is being Petrified, but let's not get into that.

"Now that we're all graduating, it's the time to get out into the greater world and start having serious relationships and have families. It's the time when you realized all the things you've learnt are either the most important things to you or the most useless, it all depends on what you going to do in your life. It's not the time to look back at what's happened over the years and remember regrets.

"I'm so grateful that I was able to redo my final year after everything that happened last year. The fall of Voldemort has made everyone unite together. If you had told me when I first started Hogwarts that when I leave school, Draco Malfoy would be, not only my friend, but one of the best friends I have, I would have laughed in their face but it's true. Everything thing has changed over the last 8 years. And I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Thank you," I finished and the entire hall stood up and cheered for me. And I purposefully looked over to Draco, who was sat next to Professor Sprout, to share grins with. He'd redone his final year too, to prove he could do things himself without the help of his father's influence.

I turned round to take my seat again next to Severus while Headmistress McGonagall started handing out diplomas.

When my name was read out the biggest cheer came from my beautiful boyfriend behind me. Severus beamed when I shook Minerva's hand.

"Before I announce the graduating class of 1999, Professor Snape has an announcement of his own to declare." Minerva informed everyone.

Severus stood up and cleared his thought and spoke into the mega phone.

"I've been in a relationship with my girlfriend for the last year or so. Don't worry, I'm not a pervert and everything is legal, I've looked everything up. And for the last few months I've consistently asked her to be my wife but recently I've stopped because now she's graduating, she might have changed her mind, hopefully," He added and then he turned to me.

I realised it was now or never. He was going to ask me again but this time I knew my answer would be something he wouldn't expect.

He walked over to me and got down on one knee. He took my hands in his and looked me in the eye.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?" He asked.

I paused for dramatic effect before answering.

"Of course, Severus, I love you too." I replied and kissed him passionately on the lips.

We broke apart and he pulled out a box from his pocket. He opened the box and inside was a beautiful golden ring with a diamond that must have cost a fortune. The picked up the ring and slid it on my finger.

"Finally," he whispered and kissed me again. Whilst this happened everyone cheered and I was happier than I've ever been.


End file.
